Candles
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Teenage au in which Hunith  who is a lady  marries Uther and takes her son to live in the castle with Arthur and Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

'Now when Lady Hunith and her son arrive I expect you to show respect and kindness to her _and_ her son. Do I make myself clear?' Uther asked sternly.

'Yes Father…' Arthur grumbled, scuffing his feet as he trailed behind his father.

Uther turned, stopping, staring Arthur in the eye and said 'I'm serious you will treat him as you have learned to treat Morgana. There will be no bullying am I understood?'

'Yes father I understand completely…' he mumbled staring at his boots already plotting revenge against a boy he'd never met!

'Good' Uther said with a sigh 'Now go and get that dirt off your face they'll be arriving this afternoon at the latest and when they do arrive you are going to look like the Crown Prince of Camelot not a filthy stable boy. Honestly what have you been doing all day?'

'Training with the knights!' Arthur replied with a beamy smile.

'Good you're eighteen now it's about time you started a proper training schedule instead of just when you fancy it.' Patting his son on the shoulder he left to prepare for the arrival of his new wife.

**That Afternoon: **

'My dear, how was your journey?'

'It when mostly without incident but-' Hunith stopped wondering whether to continue or not.

'Carry on my love.' Uther urged.

'Merlin was slightly reluctant to leave, you see we did not have room to take all of his things and he is quite put out, he does love his books.'

'I'm sure there are plenty books here to occupy him until all of his things arrive.' Uther chuckled as he wrapping an arm affectionately around her waist. 'Morgana, Arthur come and greet Merlin.'

Morgana went first practically skipping forwards to meet the enemy! He _is_ the enemy thought Arthur. I bet he's horribly stupid and deformed and ugly with a name like _Merlin_! But oh boy was he wrong as he saw the boy who stepped up to great Morgana, lightly kissing her on the hand as he smiled shyly up at her his eyes sparkling in the sunlight- SHUT-UP Arthur barked at himself, mentally stamping on his sudden and very inappropriate thoughts about this beautiful stranger, as he tried to composed himself.

Morgana was giggling at something Merlin had said as Arthur approached them with what he called a smile, but to anyone else it was clearly a scowl.

'Hello _Merlin_.' Arthur spat.

'Hello! My name is Mer- oh wait you know that nevermind ahaha! It's fantastic to finally meet you my mother says your wonderful I'm sure we'll become great friends!' The idiot blurted all the while grinned as if he couldn't see the scowl or hear the bitter resentment in Arthur's voice.

'Well we'll see…'

**Two months later: **

'STOP FOLLOWING ME! GET YOUR OWN FRIENDS TO FOLLOW!' Arthur roared at Merlin.

'I ALREADY HAVE FRIENDS YOU - YOU-YOU PRAT! WHO WOULD WANT TO FOLLOW YOU AROUND ANYWAY!' Shouted Merlin as he marched back across the training field and back inside the castle kicking things as he went scaring off any passers by.

'Gods help me.' Arthur whispered to himself shaking his head to clear out all the Merlin.

**Later that night (after supper): **

'Well I think he's an ass anyway, and you would too if you had any brains!'

'I hate him Gwaine he's such a prat!' Merlin blurted, angrily gripped at the bed sheets to stop himself from punching the wall or maybe Gwaine.

'You know you're sexy when you're angry…'

'I what-' but that was all Merlin got out before Gwaine's full lips were crushing urgently against his sending them tumbling back on the bed, Gwaine on top of course. Gasping Merlin opened his mouth, incidentally letting in Gwaine's tongue. His head spun as he tasted the sweetness of Gwaine, his body reacting almost immediately although clumsily his youth and inexperience showing through as he struggled to keep up with Gwaine.

'I-I've n-n-never I-I don't know if I- AAaaHHhhaahh!' Merlin practically screamed as teeth scraped against a sweet spot under his ear.

'Merlin what in the world are you- HOW DARE YOU GET OFF HIM!' Arthur yelled, as he came storming through from his adjoining room, as he aimed a punch at Gwaine, missing as Gwaine dodged out of the way, and instead he hit Merlin sending the dark haired teen flying off the bed and onto the floor…

_CRACK! _

'Bloody hell Arthur what was that for!' Gwaine snapped.

'What do you think that was for!'

'Jealous I got there first Pendragon?'

'Shut-up! It's- It's inappropriate for- why would- It's Merlin I would- why would I be jealous?' Arthur struggled.

'Merlin? Are you alright?' Gwaine asked ignoring Arthur's question 'Merlin?' when Merlin didn't reply Gwaine leaned over the bed expecting to see Merlin rubbing his cheek only hiding because there were tears in his eyes but what he actually saw was worse and not funny in the slightest! 'Gods Arthur!' gasped Gwaine as he slide off the bed and felt for a pulse and to see if Merlin was still breathing 'you've bloody knocked him out it's a wonder you didn't kill him!

'I didn't-'

'Oh shut-up! Come on we have to take him to Gaius he'll fix this, and then you can hit me.'

And the two of them carried the unconscious boy to Gaius as quickly as they safely could without smashing Merlin's head off any doors or archways!

**The next day: **

'I was so stupid- I just- Morgana he had his hands all over him!'

'So you are jealous?' Morgana said biting her lip to suppress a smile.

'It didn't even look like Merlin was enjoying it! I can't believe he'd have the nerve to- and with one of the Kings wards!' Arthur raged completely ignoring Morgana.

'If it was Gwaine then I think that Merlin was defiantly enjoying it.'

'D-d-does Merlin like Gwaine, like that then?'

'He never mentions Gwaine like that and he tells me almost everything now…' Morgana trailed off now smiling.

'Morgana!'

'No he made me promise not to tell anyone! So I-'

'Mor-'

'Okay fine! I'll tell you!' Morgana blurted 'About a month ago I went to find Merlin and he was asleep in the library and when I sneaked up to wake him up I heard him talking in his sleep and he said your name and then he moaned and it sounded pretty 'interesting' if you get my drift so I woke him up and made him spill and then-'

'You're a monster you know that Morgana, pretty but evil.' Arthur grinned full of a new hope and maybe something else… he'd been waiting ever since he saw Merlin to have a reason to throw him down and fuck him so hard he'd forget his name now he had just that so he left Morgana and ran all the way to Gaius's chambers.

**A few moments later: **

'Merlin?' he whispered.

'Hmmm, Gwaine? Is that- oh its you!' Merlin grumbled as he saw who was standing there.

'Look-'

'Were am I?' the bruised teen asked as he struggled to sit up.

'Lie down you'll hurt yourself or something.'

'Oh am I in Gaius's chambers?-' Merlin paused for a moment thinking and Arthur noticed the realisation shine in Merlin's eyes right before he watched the boy force himself to sit while screaming 'YOU! Why did you hit me?'

'Look calm down, I only came to-'

'If you came here to point and laugh I swear I'll poison your dinner when you're not looking!'

'No… I just came to apologise.' Arthur said softly while he stared hard at his boots and the floor beneath his feet.

'Oh really? I hardly believe that!' Merlin huffed crossing his arms roughly then wincing as he felt the sting of his tender skin. I must have hit the floor pretty hard Merlin thought although I don't really remember.

'Shut-up Merlin I meant to hit that bas- Gwaine it was completely improper! Why were you letting him touch you! How could you! Did you even think about how I- never mind…'

Merlin's head was reeling from the remains of his anger and by what Arthur had just almost said.

'Why would I think about what you thought? Hmm? Why should you care about who I let touch me!' he watched as Arthur's face grew a deep crimson, watched as the Prince turned his head away as he mumbled something incoherent.

'becauseiwantyouto…'

'Pardon?'

'I'll go and get Gaius I'll tell him your awake!' and with that the Crown Price of Camelot fled.

**The next day at dinner (with the King & Queen and Morgana): **

'I'm glad to see you're recovering swiftly.' Uther _smiled_, actually _smiled_!

'As am I' Hunith said her, voice full of relief and love, hand resting on top of Merlin's.

'You still have to see Gaius everyday though? I mean to make sure you don't have some sort of brain damage.' Morgana chimed in from across the table.

'Yes, although nothings seems unusually so I doubt that Giaus will need to see me after this week, which I must say is a relief.' And everyone, almost everyone, around the table chuckled softly as Merlin grinned like a complete fool.

'Arthur? Your offal quiet today, are you coming down with something?' Hunith asked and Arthur could see the concern in her eyes.

'May I be excused?'

'Yes oh course Arthur, although I hope to see you up early training with the knights.'

'Yes father. Goodnight father, my lady, Morgana… Merlin.' His voice quiet but calm unlike his reddened face that gave away too much. Embarrassed he walked swiftly from the hall and made his way to his room.

Once he was alone in his room he sunk down onto his bed and let loose everything he'd shut out before. He let thoughts of Merlin spread like poison until they consumed his whole brain! His chest heaving as he imagined all the things he'd do to Merlin, not that he's do them but alone in his head there was no one looking or telling him that it was completely inappropriate to think about Merlin naked and writhing below him…

**A couple of hours of sleep later: **

_Merlin's pov: _

'Yesss, Merlin- oh gods yess like that… mmm your so wet…' Arthur mumbled in his sleep his chest heaving as he wriggled in his sleep arching as Merlin watched. He had to cling to the doorframe to stop himself from touching him, stop himself from running his hands down Arthur's built chest, had to stop himself from licking the sweat from Arthur's neck, stop himself from it all. His whole body ached for Arthur, he didn't know why. Honestly he really didn't know why, really he should hate him but then hormones, and feelings, weren't logical…

_Arthur's pov: _

Arthur woke up hot, his whole body vibrating with a forgotten dream, he tried to shake of the urge to cross his room and enter Merlin's. But when he turned towards the door he didn't have to seek Merlin because he was there standing in the doorway between their rooms shirtless and hair sticking out everywhere.

'M-Merlin!' Arthur stuttered.

'Arthur I was just- I heard- I thought you were calling me to come through, but I guess you weren't..' Merlin lied. Even in the dark Arthur could tell Merlin was lying just by the tone of his voice.

'Your lying.' Arthur stated as he struggled against the sheets to get out of bed.

'A-a-a-' Merlin stuttered as he stared mouth open at Arthur. 'Your so-'

'I really am sorry about what I did Merlin I couldn't help myself. Honestly I just couldn't bear to see someone else touching you.' The sleep that still clung to his brain made him tell the truth, for once about how he felt whether he meant to or not his secret was out.

'I know that's what Morgana said when I spoke to her; she said you were jealous of Gwaine. Are you?' Merlin asked as he made his way towards Arthur, as he walked he didn't look at Arthur's face but instead kept his eyes fixed to the tent in Arthur's trousers.

The knowledge that Merlin had noticed and was staring made it that much _harder _for Arthur to calm _down_.

'Yes- yes I was jealous…'

'Good' and as the younger boy took the last step towards him, he could now see the need in Merlin's eyes. All of the hatred gone, for now, and replaced with a burning want, a burning hunger.

**Okay so I'm ending it here for now but I have a lot more ideas so this isn't the end my dear Merthur-ers. Until next time x**

**R&R please? I love getting reviews so please review for me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

'Good' and as the younger boy took the last step towards him, he could now see the need in Merlin's eyes. All of the hatred gone, for now, and replaced with a burning want, a burning hunger…

'Mer-' Arthur gasped as the dark haired teen stepped into the path of light spilling from the window, a deep purple bruise shining out against his ivory skin.

'Sssh' Merlin breathed as he placed his hands upon Arthur's chest. Arthur shivered not because Merlin's hands were cold but simply from the contact. Raising his own hands up he placed them either side of Merlin's face, that burned a deep crimson as Merlin blushed, leaning in as he tilted Merlin's chin up slightly and as their lips met it felt as if Arthur was complete he felt as if right here and now he had everything he would ever want. Everything he would ever need. Everything from the one person who drove him mad.

'Is this okay?' Arthur asked softly when there lips parted.

'No.'

'I'm sorry.' Arthur said while letting his hands fall as he stepped away from the boy.

'No! That isn't what I meant at all!'

'Then what?'

'It isn't okay because I want more; I want never to let you go.'

'Shut-up Merlin.' And this time the kiss was not small or shy but hot and full of promise.

_Merlin's pov: _

Merlin could feel himself melt into the kiss parting his lips he let Arthur in; he could taste Arthur in his mouth. The sweet taste of spiced wine, and a hint of something that was just Arthur. He pressed his body closer to Arthur until they were a mess of tangles limbs.

'_Bed'_ Arthur whispered and Merlin shivered against him as Arthur pulled him towards Arthur's large crimson sheeted bed.

_Arthur's pov:_

Arthur's head was reeling! The feel of Merlin's heartbeat against Arthur's lips did interesting things to Arthur's previous problem. A problem which caused him to moan as Merlin angled his hips up and wriggled against Arthur.

'Please Merlin, this isn't- mmmm- oooh- please don't…' Arthur practically begged as he slid his hands down to hold Merlin's hips down his thumbs stroking circles into the dips at either side.

'Please Arthur I want to. I want you…' Merlin whispered in a tone that made Arthur want to give in but he shook his head in a silent no to which Merlin replied rather childishly 'You do know how to, don't you?' as he looked up through his dark lashes.

A million dirty thought passed through Arthur's mind in that moment but he remembered himself and simply said 'Not tonight Merlin.' And with one final kiss he rolled of Merlin and tried to calm his body as well as his mind.

'Can I stay here? With you?'

'I don't think that's a good idea Merlin.'

'Goodnight Arthur!' Merlin snapped as he stormed back to his room slamming the door behind him.

Once enough time had passed to be sure that Merlin was going to stay in his room Arthur let his hand slide down under the covers his thoughts a mess of Merlin…

**The next morning: **

'Good morning Morgana' Arthur said with a smile 'Merlin.' Arthur nodded as he sat down his face a mask of indifference.

'Good morning to you took _Arthur_.' Merlin said sourly.

'What's wrong with the two of you?'

'NOTHING!' they both barked at the same time.

'Well I can see that you both are behaving like children so I'll leave you too it, good bye.' And she left leaving them to scowl at each other across the table.

'Stop staring at me!' Merlin snapped.

'Oh what so last night you wanted me to fuck you but this morning I'm not even aloud to look at you?'

'You were the one that said no you can't blame me!'

'I'm- don't even- oh just shut-up!' and with that Arthur stormed off leaving Merlin alone to pick at his breakfast.

**That afternoon: **

_Merlin's pov:_

Merlin was sitting in the library reading up about nothing in particular he just wanted to be somewhere were Arthur wouldn't even think about going. Really he was just sitting there imagining different, horrific way that Arthur would die. Stupid teenage hormones one minute he wanted Arthur to fuck him the next he wanted Arthur to die a tragic and gory death.

'Did you and Arthur do it then?' Morgana asked making Merlin jump an inch off his chair.

'Were did you come from? And by the way it isn't nice to frighten people like that!'

'I never meant to, any normal person would have heard me coming but I guess your too busy thinking about what you and Arthur got up to last night am I right?' she said innocently as if she were talking about flower arranging or ribbons instead of the sexual encounters of her 'brothers'.

'Nothing happened between me and Arthur…' Merlin looked down at his abandoned book and pretended to look interested instead of heartbroken and stupid.

'Really Merlin? You know you can tell me I promise not to tell.'

'We- we kissed and-'

'And?'

'Then when it started to get-'

'Hotter!' Morgana giggled.

'He kicked me out!'

'No! But he wants to! I know that he's been having a _hard_ time trying to control himself around you, I mean ever since he first laid eyes on you he wanted to!'

'Well it didn't seem that way last night, I mean well it did at first but then he pushed me away even though he was- well you know…' Merlin blushed as he remembered the feel of Arthur digging into his thigh.

'You'll just have to jump him!'

'Morgana were ever do you come up with things like that?'

'I listen to the maids they talk about the most interesting things.' Morgana winked at him before leaving the library and Merlin.

'Gods…' Merlin groaned as he sank his head into his hands.

**That evening at dinner (Queen and Morgana): **

_Arthur's pov:_

Uther was not present at the table something about maps or plans for farming something or other so with only the four of them at the table Merlin could practically get away with murder and he was trying.

Hunith was completely incrossed by the nonsense that spewed from Morgana's mouth and didn't notice a single thing that her son was doing.

'Umm Merlin what do you think your doing?' Arthur hissed as he felt Merlin's hand slide up and down his leg.

'I'm not doing anything Arthur why do you want me to?' Merlin smiled evilly as he cupped Arthur through his thin trousers!

'Please… this is completely inappropriate right now!' Arthur whispered his whole body humming with every touch.

'What's that Arthur dear?' Hunith asked turning to face Arthur and Merlin, obviously Morgana wasn't doing her job well enough.

'Oh nothing really Merlin and I were just having an argument about who would win in a game of chess.' Arthur answered forcing his voice to come out strong instead of shaky.

'Actually I was saying how if I won against him I'd make him put his head in a chamber pot for being so arrogant to think that he'd win against me.' Merlin said grinning.

'Merlin- that is quite inappropriate!' but Arthur could see a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. 'Well I think you both are excused. Off you go now! Oh and Merlin!'

'Yes Mother?' Merlin stopped half way through the door.

'Do not put Arthur's head or your head for that matter in a chamber pot. If I find out that you have I'll confine you both to your rooms, am I understood?'

'Yes Mother.' Merlin grinned as he followed Arthur out of the hall.

**About ten minutes later: **

Merlin's body slammed against the wall, moans pouring from his lips, low and guttural as Arthur pinned his arms up over his head as he bite deeply into the hollow at the base of Merlin's neck.

The hard heat between Arthur's legs burned with need as he ground against a gasping Merlin, who arched and panted against the prince's sweat slick chest.

'Please, please, ple-' begged Merlin as Arthur spread out the dark haired teen's legs leaving Merlin barely any room to squirm against him.

'Your beautiful like this'

'J-j-just I ne-eed you to- aaah please?'

'Yes…' he whispered as he slid his cool hand down across Merlin's exposed skin before sliding further down to untie the cords of Merlin's trousers.

'Your quite big considering…' Arthur breathed into Merlin's neck as his fingers squeezed!

Merlin's only response was to whimper quietly. The feeling of flesh on flesh almost too much for the younger boy and Arthur who knew perfectly well about the effect he was having continued to lightly stroke up Merlin's length, he could feel the slight drip of pre cum against his fingers and squeezed harder.

_Merlin's pov: _

The feel of Arthur's mouth, hot and wet against the throbbing…

He found himself struggling to hold on to anything as Arthur hummed around him…

_Arthur's pov: _

He glanced upwards to watch as Merlin came undone. He could practically hear the thump of Merlin's pulse as he pushed Merlin further down his throat!

'A-aahh-Arthur I-I-I'm going to- Aaaaaaahhhnnnnhhh!'

The bitter taste of cum filled Arthur mouth, he swallowed everything that Merlin gave him and proceeded to suck harder to milk him until he had swallowed every drop Merlin had before letting Merlin slip out soft and dripping with spit.

'Bed.' Arthur breathed against Merlin's thigh, his eyes closed in complete bliss.

_Merlin's pov:_

For about the millionth time that evening Merlin looked down to stare at Arthur this time though his perfect Arthur was _ruffled_ somewhat. His mouth red and swollen, his chin shiny with spit and a little of what Merlin guess was his cum and his trousers…

'Gods-' Merlin practically moaned as he stared at the large wet patch between Arthur's legs. He wasn't even touching himself… Merlin thought as they both removed the rest of their clothing and cleaned.

'Goodnight Merlin…' Arthur whispered and leaned in kissing Merlin tenderly.

'Goodnight Arthur..' and as they lay wrapped around each other they fell asleep.

**Well that's it for now but I can tell you that when the wake up things are going to be interesting… **

**R&R pleasey squeasy? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

'A-a-aarthur?'

'Hmmpff'

'N-n-no Arthur you need to get up th-theres-'

'Merlin what are you wittering on about first thing in the-'

'Good morning Sire. My Lord.'

'Ah, George, hmmm…'

'Your not going to tell are you, oh please you can't if-'

'_Merlin_ shut-up! Now George you aren't going to tell anyone are you?'

'No Sire?'

'Well done George now go away.'

**Sorry that's it. I have a bit of a problem, cause whenever I upload a story and someone says something about it can never seem to continue it even though people say its good and that they want to know what happens. But I just can't write anymore. So I've been writing a few fics and I won't upload them until their finished. That way you get to find out what happens. Sorry about this I really did want to finish it but I just can't. I have really bad self esteem and shit like that so. **

**The end sorry again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So not really finished…**

'_Merlin_ shut-up! Now George you aren't going to tell anyone are you?'

'No Sire?'

'Well done George now go away.'

….

Arthur bent his head down his breath hot between Merlin's legs.

'A-aarthur what are you-?'

'It's better in the morning…' his murmured from under the crimson sheets and once again Merlin was lost to the wet, heat of Arthur's mouth.

**Lunch **

'You're looking much better this morning Arthur, much more colour in your face.' Hunith beamed from across the table.

'Mmm yes you do look different this morning, I suppose a _good_ nights _sleep_ can do that for you.' Morgana grinned.

Le endeth (again)


End file.
